A PLL Ending
by Emote Control
Summary: This was intended to be the ending of an alternate Season 4, where the Liars went on the offensive against A. I didn't have the time to write the story, but if anyone else wants to use this material you're welcome to.


_This was intended to be the ending of an alternate Season 4, where the Liars went on the offensive against A. I didn't have the time to write the story, but if anyone else wants to use this material you're welcome to._

The Liars broke the door down with sledgehammers, crashing through easily. They piled in, taking Allison totally by surprise. It wasn't much of a fight, not four on one. Allison fought dirty, but so did they. Soon they had her trussed up and gagged with duct tape.

"Look at this place." Hanna marveled. It wasn't the stereotypical "room full of crazy" that Mona's lair had been, but instead posh and luxurious. Allison had used her grandmother's stolen money well.

"She hasn't got a password." Spencer said. She had headed right to Allison's computer. "There's hundreds of gigs here."

"Take it." Aria commanded. "Emily, Hannah – search the place. Find paper files, photographs, external hard drives, anything that looks like it might hold information. I'll keep an eye on Ali."

"One more thing" Emily said, and yanked the tape off Allison's mouth. "I just have to know. Why did you do it?"

"She stole my life." Allison hissed. "That bitch Courtney stole my life!"

"We knew that was why you killed her." Emily said. "But why send all those A messages, why stay near Rosewood, why leave a trail of breadcrumbs to your crimes? "

"To torment you." Allison replied. "To make you suffer for the way Courtney took my friends away from me. I wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Well you did." Aria said sternly. "You taught us how to hate, you taught us how to be cruel. And now we're going to use that lesson on _you._ We know you know our secrets, hell you know all of Rosewood's secrets. If you ever hurt our families with them, more than you already have, we're going to kill you."

"You don't have the …" Allison's voice trailed off. "On second thought, you do have the guts, now."

An hour later, with the cabin ransacked, the girls initiated the next part of their plan.

"We find the defendant, Melissa Hastings, guilty of murder in the second degree." The jury foreman intoned.

"Thank you for your time." Said the judge. "Foreman, please escort the prisoner outside."

Melissa was doing the classic perp walk, with reporters yelling at her, when Spencer pushed her way onto the scene. "Allison is alive." She proclaimed. "She's right over there." She pointed to the curb, the cameras followed her finger -

And the other three opened the car trunk, and dumped Ali – still bound and gagged – onto the pavement without a hint of gentleness. "She's been alive all this time." Spencer continued. All the cameras were on _her_, now. "The body found actually belonged to Allison's twin sister Courtney. Allison murdered her, then her mother injected Melissa with rufie and covered Melissa with Courtney's blood. She made her _think_ she'd killed Allison." The reporters were eating it up. "All this time, Allison has been living in a cabin outside town. She's a serial killer, she murdered her grandmother, and Ian, and the two cops, and Shauna, and who knows who else. We'll present the evidence to the prosecution as soon as Allison's in custody."

Not even a DiLaurentis could lie her way out of _this_ one.

_Epilogue_

"I wanted to check in with you girls." Jason said. "What's happening?"

"Melissa is going free." Spencer said. "She certainly didn't kill Allison\Courtney, and there's enough reasonable doubt cluttering up the rest of their case to make prosecution impossible. "

"Mona is back at Radley." Said Hanna. "This time, without Allison to mess her up again, she'll actually get better. My mom is going to get probation, but she lost her job at the bank."

"Ezra has managed to avoid jail time too." Aria said. "Having a rich family helps. He's a registered sex offender now, but I'll be there for him."

"Dr. Banks lost her license to practice." Said Emily.

"What will happen to Mrs. DiLaurentis?" Spencer asked.

Her half-brother sighed. "She covered up two murders and framed Melissa … nothing good. She's looking at twenty years, there's no way a jury will find her innocent. Allison is being held without bail - she killed six people, including two police officers, and they're throwing the book at her. They're looking into other disappearances near Rosewood too. I've been told, informally, that Allison will spend the rest of her life in solitary in a supermax penitentiary."

"That'll keep her from hurting anyone else." Aria said firmly.

"That's all I care about." Jason said. "My sister is way beyond redemption. I'm washing my hands of everything she ever had anything to do with. That brings me to why I'm here. I want you girls to have my grandmother's wealth."

They looked at him in shock. "Are you sure?" said Emily. "That's an awful lot of money."

Jason nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Allison murdered my grandmother, stole her money, and then used it to torment you four for years. It comes to about sixty million for each of you."

"What if we don't want it?" Spencer asked.

"Then give it to charity." Jason said. "Convert it to cash and burn it for all I care. If you don't take it, that's what I'll do. I can't even look at the bank statements, it makes me feel like I'm covered in slime. It's mine to do with as I will, according to the courts. And with you four all over the national news for what you did, you're going to be unemployable for a long time. Take it, please."

"I'll take it." Hanna said. "Me and my Mom need the money now that she doesn't have a job." Of the four girls, Hanna had always been the most concerned with material things.

"I can pay my own way to Stanford now." Emily said. "I'll take it too."

"I'll take it too." Aria said. "Our spoils of victory in the A wars."

"I'll take it only if you take half." Spencer said. "Allison tormented you too, you deserve something for it."


End file.
